


5 times tommy had to mask his stims + the 1 time he didn't

by noahloveszombies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, INSPIRED BY RACOONINNIT'S EPIC PROMPTS, Light Angst, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream is an asshole who makes tommy suppress his adhd stims, thank you youre a real one for these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahloveszombies/pseuds/noahloveszombies
Summary: exile sucks. having dream be your only friend sucks. having your only friend make fun of something you can't control sucks even harder.or; you will want to destroy c!dream after reading this
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1204





	5 times tommy had to mask his stims + the 1 time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dsmp tommyinnit cannot catch a fucking break and i’m the reason why](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489422) by [racooninnit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit). 



> HEY IF YOU LIKED THIS GO READ RACOONINNIT'S STUFF !!!! THIS IS JUST BASED OFF OF ONE OF THEIR MANY POG TOMMY ANGST PROMPTS YOU SHOULD GO READ THEIR THINGS
> 
> anyway projecting is so awesome can i get a monkaS in the chat for having to suppress your stims in front of people

"Stop it," comes Dream's voice from the other side of the camp.

It takes Tommy aback slightly, and he replies with a distracted, "Stop what?" Dream sighs as he walks over, and takes the mechanical pen from his hands. "Stop clicking that. It's annoying."

Oh.

Tommy tries to bite back just how much hearing that hurt, as he replies with a short 'okay', and his eyes drop to the ground. There's a bit of silence, before Dream says, "You can have it back in like... thirty minutes. Just shut up for a while, alright?" It stings  _ so _ much more than Tommy would like to let on, and he forces a nod.

Exactly thirty minutes later (he'd been keeping count), when he gets the pen back, he quietly sets it on his bed and doesn't dare touch it again until Dream vanishes through the portal.

* * *

The next time Dream comes, Tommy sits by the portal and waits. The second he materializes out of the purple, Tommy's already struggling to get out of his armor, slinging it haphazardly into the hole he'd dug an hour earlier.

It explodes in the hole, and just like that, Dream turns to him. With the way his mask is angled slightly up, it makes the small smile on his face that much more visible. "So, what've you been up to, Tommy?"

And, of course, with the attention now on him, it was only natural Tommy would manage to screw up somehow. He'd launched into explaining how he'd turned the  _ entire _ shore into a beach, and was going to throw a party and everything, rocking back and forth on his heels as he talked.

"-That's nice, Tommy," Dream suddenly interrupts, the smile on his face gone. "But, uh, what're you doing?"

He pauses. "Um... I'm talking?" "Not that." Dream's voice sounds a little lower, as he gestures vaguely at him. "You're like... moving."

"Oh!" Tommy quickly exclaims, and forces himself to still. "Sorry."

* * *

Today has been the fucking worst.

Tommy laments this fact as he sits on the beach, staring into the water, thoroughly disheartened. Dream comes to sit beside him, and slings a hoodie-clad arm around his shoulders- the material is soft, and doesn't scratch and scrape against his clothes the way the L'Manberg uniform, or the suits Tubbo had him wear used to.

"I mean, you still have me, Tommy." Dream says, voice gentle. "I'll stick around for you. I don't mind."

Tommy huffs. "I don't wanna make you hang around out of like... pity, and shit. It's fine." He tries his best not to mumble, because Dream hated when he did that, but suddenly there's a slight shuffle and Tommy turns to face it and  _ did Dream just take his mask off? _

He offers a smile. "I'm not here because I'm pitying you, Tommy," Dream says, and it feels that much more personal, staring into his eyes- the color of emeralds. "I'm here because I want to be. We're friends. I won't abandon you like they did, okay?"

The sheer amount of happiness that those words bring him bubbles over before Tommy can control it, and he hits his hands against his own knees a few times, grinning. Dream stares while he does it, and when Tommy stops, he begins speaking.

"Only if you stop being a weirdo, though." He says, a smile playing on his face, but his tone indicates that he might only be half-joking. Tommy forces out a laugh, anyway.

A few minutes later, through the conversation that Dream had somehow continued effortlessly after that bombshell, there's something cold and metallic pressed into Tommy's hands. He stares down at it.

A trident, glimmering with enchantments.

He looks back up at Dream.

"It's a Riptide trident," Dream begins, with a smile. "I don't think I ever saw you get to try one, sooo... you can borrow mine for a while."

Tommy grins, before he catches sight of the name engraved into the handle in runic Enderspeak. It takes a while for him to wrap his head around the letters, struggling to remember the way Phil had taught him to decode them, before he realizes what it says, and can't hold back the cackle that escapes him.  _ "Dreamrider?!"  _ he shouts, in disbelief.

Dream lets out a wheeze from where he stands, one arm shooting up to cover his mouth while he laughs, and he struggles to get out the words, "It sounded  _ cool!" _

Despite the initial blunder of the lamest name Tommy's ever heard, the trident is perhaps the best thing he's ever had the privilege of holding in his hands. They mess around for a while, with Tommy attempting to pull off tricks he'd seen, and as he drags himself ashore for the fifth time that evening, his hands seem to prove that they've a mind of their own. The trident is momentarily stabbed into the sand, while Tommy tries his best to get the overjoyed energy out, and suddenly Dream isn't laughing anymore.

There are gloved hands holding his own in place.

"Don't do that," Dream says, tone suddenly cold and devoid of any banter. "It's annoying."

For the second time that day, Tommy feels like he's been stomped into the ground, as he murmurs a quiet, 'sorry'.

* * *

Quackity visits, after the longest time in the world, and starts doing his 'Mexican Dream' bit. It's a stark contrast to the shitty week Tommy's had, and despite his bitterness against Quackity for never coming before, he appreciates it.

One particular Spanish phrase gets absolutely stuck in his head, though.

Quackity had begun yelling 'lo siento' as Dream chased him down the hill, that day, and as the sun begins to slip from its place high in the sky, Tommy finds himself still repeating it. It rolls off of his tongue nicely, and he mumbles it under his breath as he flits around, filling in creeper holes.

Suddenly, Dream is standing behind him, and he has the good intuition and grace to stop repeating himself. Pity it didn't save him.

"What're you saying?" Dream asks, almost innocently, and Tommy struggles to think of a good enough excuse, hands beginning to shake ever-so-slightly as he kicks more dirt into the hole.

"Uh," he begins, lamely. "Just- um, something Quackity was saying today. It's- It's nothing-" "Well, it's  _ annoying," _ Dream interrupts sharply, "So quit it. I can barely hear myself think."

Tommy bites down on his lip, feels tears welling up in his eyes, and forces his voice not to shake. "Sorry." It doesn't work.

Dream sighs, before there are hands on his shoulders and he's being spun around to face those emerald-colored eyes. "I don't like upsetting you," Dream begins, "But- you understand, right? It's just really distracting whenever you start... like, being weird."

"I know." He doesn't. "I-I'm sorry, I'll try not to- um. To be so irritating."

Dream smiles, and pulls him into a gentle hug. "I forgive you, Tommy."

Tommy doesn't know how he keeps forgetting not to do it.

* * *

The 'honeymoon period' of his exile comes and goes. Dream finds his stash, blows everything he has sky-high, and leaves Tommy at the top of a pillar, wondering if he was always destined to die at sixteen.

Until he manages to wrap his head around the fact that Dream had never been his friend. Never been there  _ for _ him, only been there  _ to break _ him. And if Tommy's gonna end up some stupid, oblivious ghost like his brother, he's gonna do it in his own time, on his own Goddamn terms.

So he runs, and ignores the way he can barely feel the cold sting in his hands he'd been complaining to himself about as he traipsed through the snow, and holes up under Techno's house, and gets caught almost immediately because he'd always been told he was impulsive, and never took the time to think out what he was doing. His greatest talent, and his greatest flaw.

When Techno brings him in, out of the snow, and says he can stay, Tommy  _ almost _ lets his hands move.  _ Almost. _ Except he's far too excellent, and smart, and way too much of a big man to slip up, so he forces them to his sides.

Techno stares.  "What's that?" he grunts, after a while, gesturing to his arms. "Why're you standin' like that?"

Tommy blanks.

He stutters, trying to think of an excuse, before realizing he can just steer the conversation elsewhere. "I- uh- y-your house looks like  _ shit." _ Techno falls quiet, before he snorts out a laugh. "Apparently not enough for you to not  _ bury under my floorboards _ like a raccoon."  "It was a good plan!" Tommy exclaims, letting a grin play on his face, and Techno peers down at him, shoulders still shaking slightly. "Yep. The best. You're dodgin' my question, Tommy."

Oh. He didn't think this far ahead. Tommy struggles to find the words he's looking for, anything to divert Techno's attention, before realizing he's got absolutely nothing, and letting his eyes fall to the floor. "Sorry."

Techno shuffles a little closer. "What're you sorry for?"

"I-I mean, I know it's annoying," Tommy begins, wishing he were anywhere but here, knowing that he's probably wrecked his chances of staying. "S-So, um, I try not to- to do it."  His brother stares while Tommy rambles, before suddenly, he's kneeling. "Hey. Look at me."

Slowly, painfully slowly, he allows his head to raise just a touch, his own eyes meeting ruby red.

"You're not annoyin'," Techno hums. "Not now, not ever. Definitely not for stimmin'. You're allowed to do that."

"But.." The protest dies weakly on his tongue, before his stupid brain thinks to autocomplete the sentence. "But Dream said it was annoying."

Techno's eyes narrow for just a second, before Tommy's being pulled into a hug, and half of him panics, but the other half which probably has more control over his motor functions melts into the warmth, the safety, the comfort of it all. "Yeah, well what does Dream know about annoyin', huh?" comes Techno's voice, and Tommy finds himself laughing into Techno's shirt.  They stay there for a while, before Tommy slowly pulls away, and can't tell if his face is flushed from either the sheer amount of heat Techno is capable of emitting, or from how stupid he feels. But Techno doesn't mention it, which seems to go almost directly against his usual teasing nature.

Instead, he pushes himself up off the floorboards, with a quiet huff. "Now, are we gettin' you that winter cloak or not? 'Cause you still have snow in your hair." "Shut  _ up, _ man."


End file.
